Phenomenon
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: Sequel To, Live Life Loud: The Winx are back! And Famous as ever! But, Will there, Popularity, come between them and the boys...? And, If it does... Will They ever make up...? And, Just to top it all off, The Winx, get a Special Visit, From an old enemy...
1. The Beginning Of It All

Hey, Everybody! You asked for a Sequel... Well... Here It Is! "_**Phenomenon!" **_I hope you all Love It! Keep Reading My Stories! I Love You All! Thank You, For Reading! I Love You! Enjoy! :) Oh... By the way... This story... Is dedicated... To a special friend... Enjoy... :)

* * *

Sequel To, Live Life Loud: The Winx are back! And Famous as ever! But, Will there, Popularity, come between them and the boys...? And, If it does... Will They ever make up...? And, Just to top it all off, The Winx, get a Special Visit, From an old enemy...

* * *

_**Phenomenon...**_

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Magic Dimension..._**

_"Hehe! Soon, That Little Slut, Flora, Will Be Under My Control!"_

_**In**_** Gardenia..._  
_**

"Hey, Everybody!" Flora yelled. "We Are, Flyleaf! And, We Want To Thank You All, For Coming Out, To The, _"Never Stop Believing Tour"! _I Just Want, To Give A Shout Out, To... My Big Bro, Micheal! And... My Lil' Nephew, Zachary! Yeah! Okay... So, Here Is A New Song For You All! I Hope You Like It!"

**"High Maintenance"**

Stella: I can't sleep I keep you up all night  
I know sometimes I get a bit uptight  
So what if I break a few glasses  
Kick a few asses  
You know I'm worth it

Bloom: (Here we go)

Musa: I'm the color on your pallet  
The sweetness on your tongue  
You know how to work  
I know how to have fun

Stella and Musa: All I want is everything  
Does that make sense?  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
I crashed your new Ferrari  
Baby fix the dent  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
No-o-o-o-o-o  
I don't think so

Bloom: (Check it out)

Stella: I went away and left the key to my space  
You had a big party  
Your friends trashed the place  
The neck of my strap was broken in half cause  
The dude thought he was van Halen

Musa: You always keep me waiting  
You're on Miranda time  
But you know the promoters  
You never wait in line

Stella and Musa: All I want is everything  
Does that make sense?  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
You crashed my new Ferrari  
Then said fix the dent  
Yes that makes you high maintenance  
Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I don't think so

Stella and Musa: Hey hey  
Just wanna have some fun  
Said hey hey  
You're not the only one  
Said Hey hey  
I know some games that we could play  
Okay

Bloom: (What's up)

Bloom: (Yeah come on)

Stella and Musa: All I want is everything  
Does that make sense?  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
You crashed my new Ferrari  
Then said fix the dent  
Yes that makes you high maintenance  
Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I don't think so

The crowd cheered.

"Thank You!" Bloom Exclaimed. "This Next Song, Is By... RED! Give It Up For, RED!"

Red Walked on stage, and the crowd cheered.

"Hey, Everybody!" Helia yelled. "We're RED, And... We Want To Thank You, All... For Coming Out Tonight! Okay, We Are Going To Sing A New Song, For You All, We Hope You Like It!"

**"Someday"**

Brandon: I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Riven: I never doubt my dreams always live em out  
Ima tell the world  
They gotta hear me out  
Just give me one mic  
So I can scream it loud  
And I just need someone that I can make proud  
Cause I can't wait for that someday  
That someday it is coming  
I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me

Sky: Hey Hey

Brandon and Riven: I wanna wish up to the stars i can  
I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands  
See myself there like a dream in the past  
And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay  
And I know that there's no limit to pursuing all our dreams an  
We gon' make it  
And tell the world that the best is yet to come

Brandon: I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday ,someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Sky: Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Riven: Now that I'm older  
I think about it  
I was really having fun  
Too cool about it  
I guess mom's was predicting the future  
She knew that one day I was gonna move ya Okay  
But now I see everything a little different  
The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit  
I'm always looking out for myself and family  
They gonna be surprised shoutin' out ooo-eee

Brandon and Riven: I got it everything my mama wanted from me  
I got it anybody come take it from me  
I got it cause it's all us  
So close I can dream about it  
I can feel I got it (music) I'm all about it  
I'm here to make a change Ima be about it  
I didn't come this far to stop now  
And I can't rest until I get my dreams out the clouds

Brandon: I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Sky: Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Riven: One day I'm gonna be king of the palace  
When I reign there'll be no imbalance  
(everything will be okay)  
Every single day, all day  
You can follow me,  
If you wanna go,  
Ima take the lead  
I got the star roll,  
twinkle in the night  
like the star goes  
When you see us you know the next big thing!

Brandon, Riven, and Sky: Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing!

"Okay... This Next Song, Is Sung By, Our Very Own, Brandon, Featuring... Stella!" Riven yelled.

The crowd cheered, as Stella stepped onto the stage.

**"Song2You"**

Brandon: I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
Brandon and Stella: But, I know...I ain't no fool, baby

Brandon: I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
Brandon and Stella: But, I know...I can make you happy baby

Brandon and Stella: I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.

_[Chorus]_  
Brandon and Stella: I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.

Brandon and Stella: I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
Brandon: (All that I can do)  
Stella: Is give the song to you.

Brandon: Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But, there's something that you're missing yeah  
Brandon and Stella: Your own melody,  
Brandon: Oh baby

Brandon and Stella: I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material  
Brandon: things.

_[Chorus]  
_Brandon and Stella: I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.

Brandon and Stella: I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
Brandon: (All that I can do)  
Stella: Is give the song to you.

Brandon: I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
What I can say, I'll sing it.  
Oh, oooh, oooooh

Brandon: I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

_[Chorus]  
_Brandon and Stella: I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.

Brandon and Stella: I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
Brandon: (All that I can do)  
Stella: Is give the song to you

The crowd cheered.

"Thank You!" Stella shouted. "Well... That's It, For Tonight! See You All Soon! By The Way, Tickets For, Tomorrows Performance, In San Diego, Are... Fifteen Dollars! Thirty Dollars, For The Deluxe Tickets... Anyway... Goodnight, Everybody!"

With that, Everybody ran, backstage.

"You Guys Were Amazing!" Flora exclaimed, throwing her arms around, Helia's, neck.

"No... You're Amazing!" Helia exclaimed, placing his arms, around, Flora's, slim and small, waist, picking her up, and spinning her around.

Flora giggled.

"Snookums! Look At My Nails!" Stella yelled, holing her hands up, to, Brandon's, face.

"They're Beautiful, Sunshine!" Brandon said, laughing.

Everybody laughed, except, Stella. She was sitting on, Brandon's, lap, confused.

"What!" Stella yelled, everyone kept laughing. "What Is So Funny!"

"You!" Flora exclaimed.

Stella started to cry.

"Stel... What's wrong...?" Flora questioned, getting up, and comforting her Friend.

"You Guys, Laughed At Me!" Stella cried.

"Stella..." Flora said. "We were laughing, with You... Not, at You..."

"Okay!" Stella exclaimed, getting a huge smile, on her face. "But... Wait... I Wasn't Laughing...!"

"To Bad!" Musa yelled, we all started laughing, even, Stella.

Just then, Musa got a call, so, she answered it.

"Hello...?" Musa said, holding the phone, up to her ear.

_"Hey... Musa, It's me, Rick"_ Rick said.

"Hey, Rick! What's up?" Musa said.

_"I need you guys down here... Now!" _Rick said, in a stern tone, almost a yell.

"Okay! We'll be right there." Musa said, and then, she hung up.

"Rick needs us... Like... Now!" Musa exclaimed, now facing, the Winx and Specialists.

"Well Then, Lets Go!" Flora exclaimed, getting up, but, Helia was clinging onto her waist. "Helia..."

"Flora..." Helia said, into Flora's, hair.

"You can let go..." Flora stated.

"I'd rather not..." Helia stated.

"Fine..." Flora gave in.

"There is no point... Telling me to let go, You know..." Helia said, laughing.

"I know... I just thought I'd try..." Flora smiled.

_**At The Record Studio...**_

"Hello." Rick said, once everybody, was inside.

"Sup!" Riven exclaimed, which, caused him to get punched, by, Musa. "Sorry!"

"Hello, Rick." Flora said, getting up, and going to shake Rick's, hand, but, Helia would not, let go of her. "Helia..."

"Hi." Helia said laughing.

"Let... Go...!" Flora stated.

"I don't think so..." Helia stated, tightening his grip, on, Flora.

"Look..." Rick stated, looking at, Flora and Helia. "You Guys... Are Going to change your band, names."

"Why...?" Stella questioned.

"Well... The boys do, at least..." Rick said.

"Why just us...?" Brandon asked.

"Because... You can't be called... "RED"... For the rest of your life... Can you...?" Rick stated.

"I guess not..." Brandon sighed.

"You are now called... _"Thousand Foot Krutch..."... "TFK..."... _For short..." Rick stated.

"Okay..." Riven said, just then, someone walked into the room.

"Fora!" Everyone heard, and turned their heads, to see who said that, and saw...

"Zachy!" Flora exclaimed, throwing her arms around, Her, Two Year Old, Nephew.

"What...?" Someone else said. "No hug for You Big Brother...?"

"Mike!" Flora yelled, running up to her, Twenty-Two Year Old, Brother.

"Hey, Flo!" Micheal said, hugging, his little sister.

"Oh!" Flora exclaimed. "Micheal... These are my Friends..."

"Nice to meet you..." Micheal stated.

"Micheal... This is, Stella and Brandon, Musa and Riven, Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu, Bloom and Sky, and Roxy..." Flora explained.

"Ummm... Flo... I think You Forgot One..." Micheal stated, referring to, Helia.

"What...?" Flora said, looking at who, he was referring to. "No... I'm Not..."

"Okay..." Micheal said, looking at, Helia, then, Flora went, and sat on, Helia's, lap.

"And... This..." Flora started. "Is My Loving Boyfriend... Helia..."

"Nice to meet You..." Micheal said, shaking, Helia's, hand.

"You Too..." Helia said, Placing his arms, around, Flora's, Slim Waist, Once again.

"Helia... No need to be so... Protective..." Flora stated, right before, pressing her lips, to his.

"Fora..." Flora heard, so, She separated, from the kiss, because, She knew it was, her Nephew.

"Yes, Zachary...?" Flora questioned, just then, Zachary threw his arms, around, Flora. "Awww... Zachary... I Love You..."

"I Wuv Woo, Too..." Zachary said, just then, Helia turned, Flora, around, and pressed his lips against hers.

"I Love You, Too..." He whispered, separating.

"I Love You, More..." Flora stated, whispering.

Helia got really close, to, Flora's, ear... And, Whispered, "Impossible..."


	2. Welcome To Japan!

Hey, My Broskies! Wassup! This is Chapter Two... Of, My Newest Story... _"Phenomenon"..._I hope You All... Love It... So Far! Because... Here is More! I think This Story... Will Be Even Better... Than The First One... _"Live Life Loud"..._ I Love You All! And Hope You Keep Reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Phenomenon...**_

* * *

**At the Frutti Music Bar...**

"Flo...!" Musa exclaimed.

"What...?" Flora questioned, but, just at that moment, Flora's phone rang, So she picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello...?" Flora said.

_"Flora... I need you all down here... Now!" _Someone said.

"Okay... Rick... See ya!" Flora said, hanging up.

"What up, Flo?" Musa asked.

"Rick wants us... Like... _Now..._" Flora stated.

"Well Then... Lets Go!" Musa exclaimed.

* * *

**At the recording studio...**

* * *

"What was it, you wanted, Rick...?" Musa questioned.

"Helia..." Flora said, looking at, Helia. "You... Can let go of My Waist, You know...?"

"I don't want to..." Helia whispered, right before kissing, Flora.

"You don't have to..." Flora moaned, quietly, into the kiss.

"Okay... Well... I have some news..." Rick stated, looking at, Flora and Helia, kissing.

"Which is...?" Riven asked, getting impatient.

"Helia and I... Will be right back..." Flora stated, getting up, and going outside with, Helia.

"What was that about...?" Stella asked, confused.

"Probably, Their... _"Midday Make-Out..."_ They always do it at this time..." Musa stated, making everyone laugh, except, Rick.

"So... The news is..." Rick stated. "All of you... Are... Going on Tour!"

"No Way!" Stella screeched, excitedly.

* * *

**Outside with Flora and Helia...**

* * *

"Oh... Helia..." Flora moaned, through a kiss.

Helia stopped kissing Flora, and looked at her.

"What's wrong...?" Flora questioned, worried.

"Nothing..." Helia stated, lying.

"Helia..." Flora sighed, knowing he was lying.

"I-I just... I don't like how... How Rick is _Constantly_ Staring, at you..." Helia stated, sighing, and stroking, Flora's cheek.

"Helia..." Flora sighed. "I Love You... And... You Alone... Nothing... Is going to Change that... _I Promise..."_

"I Love You, Flora..." Helia stated, before kissing, Her.

* * *

**Inside with The Winx and Specialists...**

* * *

"I Can't Believe This!" Musa exclaimed. "Lets Go Tell, The Lovebirds Out There!"

"Bye, Rick!" Everybody said, before leaving.

"Bye." Rick said, with that, Everybody left.

* * *

**Outside...**

* * *

"Flora! Helia! Guess What!" Musa yelled.

Flora and Helia, looked at each other, and nodded.

"We're going on tour..." Flora stated.

"What...?" Musa questioned. "How did you know...?"

"We heard the screaming." Helia stated, laughing.

"Oh... Well... We Leave... In Three Days!" Stella screeched.

"Well... Only one way to Celebrate..." Flora stated looking at, Helia.

"And... What would _That _Be...?" Helia questioned, smiling.

_"Kiss me..." _Flora stated, with that, Helia kissed Flora, passionately.

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

* * *

"We Are Leaving... Right Now..." Flora stated, smiling brightly.

Everybody walked onto the Plane, and took their seats.

"Helia!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yes, My Flower...?" Helia questioned.

"You said, You needed help writing..." Flora stated. "So... I will help You!"

"You don't have to..." Helia stated.

"I have lyrics in Mind!" Come on!" Flora exclaimed, taking her guitar out, and started singing.

**Three Days Later**

Flora: I made a wish on a shooting star once  
but it's been so long  
never did believe it  
till you showed up there and proved me wrong  
everyone is here and they're all cheering  
with the end of another day  
it's Friday night, everyone's asleep  
and now we're walking home  
our shadows grow underneath the streetlights  
still, they're overgrown  
a perfect end to a perfect night  
and I feel so alright

_[Chorus]_  
Helia: One, she makes me feel not-  
Two, much like anything, that's-  
Three, times more than I've ever felt before, and it's-  
One a.m. and I'm-  
Two sucked in, 'cuz it's-  
Three, days later, I can't stop thinking about you

Flora: call lots of friends  
and lets go down to the beach  
bring your stereo  
and all your favorite cds  
we'll bring all out guitars  
sit on top of our cars  
and sing the night away just like rock stars  
it's wide open, everyone scoping  
hoping to have a night  
where nothing gets broken  
I will be leaving you tonight  
oh I'll be leaving you tonight

_[Chorus]  
_Helia: One, she makes me feel not-  
Two, much like anything, that's-  
Three, times more than I've ever felt before, and it's-  
One a.m. and I'm-  
Two sucked in, 'cuz it's-  
Three, days later, I can't stop thinking about you

Woah, oh, oh, oh

_[Chorus x2]  
_Helia: One, she makes me feel not-  
Two, much like anything, that's-  
Three, times more than I've ever felt before, and it's-  
One a.m. and I'm-  
Two sucked in, 'cuz it's-  
Three, days later, I can't stop thinking about you

Helia: One, she makes me feel not-  
Two, much like anything, that's-  
Three, times more than I've ever felt before, and it's-  
One a.m. and I'm-  
Two sucked in, 'cuz it's-  
Three, days later, I can't stop thinking about you

"See!" Flora exclaimed.

"Thank You, Flora..." Helia said, smiling and hugging, Flora. _"Thank You... So... Much..."_

"Your Welcome..." Flora said, smiling.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

* * *

The plane stopped, and Everyone got off, and into the Limo, that awaited them.

"This is Amazing!" Stella exclaimed.

"I Know Right!" Musa screeched.

* * *

**About Twenty Minutes Later...**

* * *

They got to their Hotel, and entered. They looked at all the rooms, and thought about, the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay... There is One, Master Suit, And Two, Other rooms..." Musa stated. "So... Who gets the Master Suit...?"

"Well... Since, Flora and Helia, Here... Are The Closest Couple..." Brandon stated. "I say... They Get It..."

"Sounds Good!" Everybody said, except, Flora and Helia.

"I'm fine, with that..." Flora shrugged, just then, Helia picked up Flora, and carried her, to the, Master Suit.

* * *

**In The Master Suit, With Flora and Helia...**

* * *

"Helia..." Flora moaned, as Helia, gently, Yet Passionately, Kissed her neck.

* * *

**Outside With The Specialists**

* * *

"Girls... Please... Space..." Brandon said, trying to break through, the swarm, of girls.

* * *

**With Flora and Helia...**

* * *

"Helia..." Flora sighed.

"What's wrong...?" Helia questioned, worried.

"Are we... Moving... A little... Too... Fast...?" Flora questioned.

"What do you mean... All we do is kiss...?" Helia said, confused.

"I don't know... Never mind..." Flora sighed. "I'm going to hang with the girls..."

"Flora..." Helia sighed, but, it was too late, She was gone.

* * *

**With The Winx in a different room...**

* * *

"Flo... What's wrong...?" Musa questioned. "You look really down..."

"Nothing... It's just-" Flora started, but, got interrupted, by her phone. So, She picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello...?" Flora said, holding the phone up, to her ear.

_"Flora... Change of Plans." _The person on the other line stated.

"Rick...?" Flora questioned. "W-What's wrong...?"

_"Flora... Tell everybody, to pack their bags..." _Rick stated. _"You... Are... Going to... Japan!"_

"Omg!" Flora exclaimed. "No Way! I'll Go Tell The Girls! Bye!"

_"Bye." _Rick said.

"Omg! Girls! Girls! Girls!" Flora screeched.

"What's up, Flo...?" Musa questioned.

"Girls... Pack Your Bags... Because... We Are... Going To..." Flora stated, excitedly. _"... Japan!"_

"Omg! No Way!" The girls screeched.

"When do we leave...?" Musa asked.

"Tomorrow... So... We better hurry!" Flora said, running up the stairs.

* * *

**One Day Later...**

* * *

"I Can't... Believe... We Are... Going To... _Japan!_" Flora exclaimed, excitedly.

"Well.. Believe it, Flo. Because, It is happening... Right Now." Musa stated, before walking, onto the plane.

"Girls!" Flora exclaimed, pulling away, from, Helia. "If We're Gonna Become Famous In, Japan... Then... We Will Need A New Song! And... A New Band Name!"

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

"How about... The Golden Girls...?" Stella recommended.

"No!" The girls, _except Stella, _exclaimed, right away.

"Fine..." Stella pouted.

"What about... The Magical Melodies!" Musa stated, smiling.

"No..." Everyone, _except Musa, _stated.

"How about... Fire Girls...?" Bloom said, jumping up.

"No Way!" Everybody, _except Bloom, _yelled.

"What about... Water Magic...?" Layla suggested.

"No..." Everyone, _except Layla, _sighed.

"What about... The Rocks...?" Roxy said.

"Nope." We all said, even, Roxy.

"What about... Ah... Never Mind..." Tecna sighed, just then, Flora jumped up.

"What About... _Apocalyptica!_" Flora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everybody Agreed.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

* * *

The Plane landed, and everybody, got off.

"I Can't... Believe... We Are... In... Japan!" Flora exclaimed, walking off of, the plane.

"I Know!" Musa screeched.

They reached the Limo, that awaited them, and got in.

* * *

**About Thirty Minutes Later...**

* * *

"Amazing!" Flora stated, as the reached, the Hotel.

"_Yes... You Are..._" Helia whispered, in Flora's ear.

"Helia!" Flora exclaimed, throwing her arms around, Helia's, neck.

"Hello, My Flower..." Helia said, smiling.

"_Japan... Is..." _Flora stated, smiling. _"... Beautiful..."_

"So..." Helia said, looking down at, Flora.

Just then, Helia, looked up, and saw a Billboard, With... Flora... On it.

"Ummm... Flora...?" Helia said, tapping, Flora's, Shoulder.

"I see it..." Flora stated, smiling brightly.

"And... You have no problem with it...?" Helia questioned.

"Nope!" Flora stated, still smiling.

"Okay..." Helia sighed, confused.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

* * *

Flora was, admiring, Japan's Beauty.

"I Miss, Zachary..." Flora sighed.

"You'll see him again... Don't worry..." Helia smiled.

Just then, Flora, Let out a Horrific Scream Of Pain.

"Aaaahhh!" Flora screamed, falling backwards, to the ground.

Helia saw, Flora falling, and Heard her scream, And yelled, "Flora!"

* * *

Well... That is it! I hope You LOVED It! It was Fun, To Write! What Happened To Flora! Well... You'll Find Out... In Chapter 3! Stay Tuned... To Find Out... What Happened... To... Flora! I Love You All! Keep Reviewing! I Love You! Bye! :)


	3. Author's Note: Reviewing Mishap!

**Hey Everybody! Something Happened With Phenomenon... Causing People Not To Be Able To Review The New Chapter! So... Please Read and Review The New Chapter... "Two New Problems" Thank You! :)**


	4. Two New Problems

**Hey! I'm Back! What's Up Everyone! I Wanna Know What Happened To Flora! Who Else...? Well Then... Lets Find Out! You Guys Are Awesome! I Love You All! Please Keep Reviewing! And Reading! I Love You All! Enjoy! :)**

**Ps... This Chapter... WILL Be Sad... So... Be Prepared... :(...**

* * *

_**Phenomenon...**_

* * *

**With Flora and Helia...**

* * *

Helia ran to Flora, lifted her up into his arms, and kept her like that, because she was crying, and screaming, from pain.

"Sshhh" Helia soothed. "It's alright... Everything... Will be alright..."

Flora kept screaming.

"I-I-It Hurts!" Flora screamed.

"It'll be alright..." Helia whispered. "..._ I Promise..._"

Flora couldn't control her actions.

"Flora... What's wrong...?" Helia questioned, still holding, Flora.

"Helia!" Flora cried, Helia knew what was going on... Somebody... Was blood bending on, Flora. "It Hurts!"

Suddenly, the blood bending stopped, and with that, Flora burst into tears.

"Helia...!" Flora whimpered. "What Is Happening To Me!"

"Flora... It's okay... I'm here... Don't worry... I have you... Don't worry..." Helia soothed. "Does anything hurt...?"

"Yes!" Flora cried. "Everything Hurts!"

"It's alright My Flower..." Helia comforted. "You are alright..."

Flora was still crying, just then, the whole gang came in.

"Hey People!" Musa exclaimed, but, then she noticed that, Flora, was crying. "What happened...?"

"Someone was blood bending on, Flora..." Helia stated.

"Who!?" Musa yelled angrily.

"So... What are the sleeping arrangements...?" Riven asked, yawning so, Musa slapped him, on the back, of his head. "Owww!"

"Oops!" Musa smirked, sarcastically. "Sorry!"

Everybody, except Riven, started laughing.

"Anyways..." Brandon laughed. "I think... Flora and Helia... Over here, Should get, The Master Suite... They need it..."

"Yeah!" Everybody agreed, so, everybody went to their rooms.

* * *

**With Flora and Helia...**

* * *

Flora was sitting on the bed, thinking, when, Helia walked over to her.

"What's wrong...?" Helia questioned.

"Nothing..." Flora sighed.

"Flora..." Helia stated. "I know... Something is wrong..."

"I'm scared..." Flora stated. "I don't know what happened, Today..."

Helia got up, and looked out the window, only to see, Billboards of Flora and the Girls, everywhere He looked.

"_She's turned into a sex icon..."_ Helia whispered, to himself.

"What...?" Flora questioned.

"Nothing..." Helia sighed.

"Helia! I Know You Said Something... Now Tell Me What It Is!" Flora yelled.

"I said..." Helia trailed off.

"What...?" Flora asked.

"I said you've become..." Helia said, trailing off, again.

"What!" Flora yelled.

"I Said You've Become A _Sex Icon_!" Helia yelled. "There! Happy!"

The words, _"Sex Icon"_, Played Through, Flora's mind, Like a game. She finally started to cry.

"If You Think Of Me As That..." Flora said, taking the engagement ring off of her finger. "Then... Here!"

She threw the ring, at Helia, and ran out of the room.

"What have I done..." Helia said, to himself.

* * *

**With Flora And The Gang...**

* * *

"Flora... What's Wrong..." Musa asked, Her crying Friend.

"H-H-Helia! H-He Called Me A-A-A... _Sex Icon_!" Flora exclaimed, stuttering.

"He Did What!" Stella yelled, jumping up, Flora, kept crying.

"I Gave Him Back The Engagement Ring!" Flora cried, into Musa's Shoulder.

"Come On, Flo!" Musa exclaimed. "Lets Show Him A Piece Of Your Mind!"

"Thanks Muse!" Flora said, hugging Musa. Then they get up, and walk into Musa's bedroom.

* * *

**With Flora and Musa, In Musa's Bedroom...**

* * *

"Okay... Ready...?!" Musa said, smiling.

"Totally!" Flora exclaimed, Musa started playing her guitar.

"Okay... How About This..." Musa said, singing. "Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye. And we caught onto something"

Then Flora started singing, too, "I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me"

Musa sang, "Were you just kidding? 'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down. We almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore."

Flora sang, "Baby what happened, please tell me? 'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door."

* * *

**About An Hour Later...**

* * *

Musa and Flora sang, "You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah..."

They stopped singing, and looked at eachother, before Hugging.

"Thanks You, Musa!" Flora exclaimed, "Thank You... So... Much!"

"No Prob, Flo!" Musa exclaimed.

* * *

**That Night At The Concert...**

* * *

"Hey Everybody! I'm Mitch! And... I Welcome You To The... _Magic In You_ Tour!" Mitch yelled, on stage. "You May Know Them As RED... But... Now They Are... Thousand Foot Krutch!"

The Boys walked on stage, and Mitch walked off stage.

"Hey Everybody!" Helia exclaimed, "We're TFK, And... We Are Going To Sing A New Song For You! We Hope You Like It!"

**"What Do We Know?"**

Helia: Pick up the phone, nobody's home, Im all alone, we've all been here before, yesterday, I  
saw a change, another way, as you walked out the door, its a twist, a little but, I'll admit,  
but we're stronger than before, open up, we've had enough, we've had enough, now we're holdin  
on... and waiting

_[Chorus x2]_  
Brandon: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Helia: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Brandon: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Helia: I'll tell you what they're all sayin'

Helia: We all try to be somebody, but the world around us makes it so cloudy, when, we are trust,  
where we're supposed to, but the blood on their hands says we're not close to the answer yet.  
but maybe if we pulled together, we could change a million lives for the better, and maybe, if  
we prayed a little more, we would stop, living in fear from the storm, and everyone sings

_[Chorus X2]_  
_Brandon:_ What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Helia: What_ do we_ know?  
What do we know?  
Brandon: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Helia: I'll tell you what they're all sayin'_  
_

Every part is you, every part Is me, raise your hands and sing, tell them we can be, show  
them who you are, show them you can see, raise your hands and sing, tell them we are free

_[Chorus X3]_

Brandon: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Helia: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Brandon: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
Helia: I'll tell you what they're all sayin'

Every part is you, every part is me, raise your hands, and sing, tell them we can be, show  
them who you are, show them you can see, raise your hands and sing, tell them we are free

Kids In The Crowd: What do we know?  
What do we know?  
What do we know?  
What do we know?  
What do we know?  
What do we know?  
I'll tell you what they're all sayin'

The Crowd was screaming, and cheering and clapping. The boys walked off stage and Mitch ran on stage.

"That Was Great!" Mitch yelled, "Now... You May Know Them As Flyleaf, But Now... They Are... Apocalyptica!"

Mitch ran off stage, and an elevator rose, from the floor, and the Girls were standing there in the Mist, that was swirling around.

**(If You Guys Wanna See What Flora Was Wearing... It Is On My Profile!)**

"Hey Everybody!" Flora exclaimed, "We Are, Apocalyptica! We Hope You Love This New Song!"

**"Forever & Always"**

Musa: Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
Flora: I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Musa: Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Flora: Baby what happened, please tell me?

Flora: 'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

Flora and Musa: And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Musa: Was I out of line?  
Flora: Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Musa: Like a scared little boy  
Flora: I looked into your eyes  
Flora and Musa: Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

Musa: So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Flora: Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Musa: Where is this going?  
Flora: Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

Flora and Musa: And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Musa: Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

Flora: 'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Flora and Musa: Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

Flora: And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

The Crowd cheers and screams, and claps. The Girls walk off stage, and outside.

"Lets Go!" They exclaimed, running into their Limo.

"Two Songs..." Stella said, laughing, "Easy!"

"Yep!" The Girls agreed, just then, Flora's phone rang.

"Hello...?" Flora answered, holding the phone to Her ear. "What!? Okay... We'll Be There Soon!"

"What's Wrong, Flo...?" Musa asked, looking at Flora.

"We Need To Go To The Hospital!" Flora demanded, looking worried.

"Why...?" The Girls questioned, worried.

All Flora could say was, "It's Zachary..."

* * *

**Well... That's Chapter 2! :) I Hope You All Loved It! :) The Next Chapter... Will Be Sad... Especially For Me! Because... Zachary... Is Based Off Of My Nephew! :(... He Isn't Really In The Hospital! He Is Perfectly Fine! Anyway... I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D  
Ps... So Sorry That It's Short! There Was A Reviewing Mishap Before... So... NOW Please Review! :D**


	5. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Hey Guys! I Just Wanted To Let You Know, That... This Story... WILL Be Sad... And... PLEASE Review Chapter 4. *Two New Problems" Please! If Any Of You Tried But Couldn't... It Was MY Fault... I Am Sorry... :(...**


	6. Big Discoveries

**Hey Guys! This Chapter... And... The Next Chapter... WILL Be SAD... This Chapter... May Be A Wee Bitskies Short... So Sorry About That! I'm Probably Gonna Cry While Writing This! :(... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_That Evening At The Hospital..._  
**

* * *

_**Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

I was pacing around the Hospital Hallway, crying.

"This Can't Be Happening..." I cried, "What's Wrong With Him...?"

"He'll Be Alright, Flora..." A Familiar voice, coming from behind Me, said.

"And, How Do You Know!?" I snapped, turning around, soon realizing it was... "Helia..."

Just then, Micheal came out of, Zachary's Hospital room.

"What's Wrong With Him!?" I asked, immediately.

"Zachary is diagnosed with, Stage 4 Neuroblastoma cancer" Micheal stated, tears in His eyes. "They are not sure what will happen..."

I ran over to Micheal, and buried My face in His chest, crying, the tears quickly turned into sobs.

"It's alright..." Micheal said, rubbing My back, "He'll be alright..."

"How Do You Know!?" I screamed into His chest.

"We don't..." He said into My hair, "All we can do is Pray... And... Hope..."

"I-I-I Will!" I cried.

"We need to get Home, now..." Micheal said, "Flora... If it will make You feel better... You can sleep at My apartment, in Zachary's room..."

"Please!" I shouted, tears rapidly streaming down My face.

"Of Course..." Micheal said, holding My hand, leading Me out to His car. We both get in, and He buckled Me, and Himself up. He started driving.

* * *

_**About Five Minutes Later...**_

* * *

****We arrived at Micheal's apartment. He took Me to, Zachary's room. We let Me sleep in Zachary's bed, with a picture of Him right beside Me.

"He'll be alright..." Micheal whispered, _"I Promise..."_

* * *

__**It's Short... I Know... I Just Wanted To Get It Done! It Was Sad! :(... This Chapter... And... The Next... WILL Be VERY SAD and IMPORTANT! :(... Please Review This Chapter! And... Chapter 4! :) Thank You! Please Review Those To Chapters! :)**


	7. Tears Fall

**The Last Chapter Was Short... Yes... It Was Sad... This Chapter Will Also Be Sad... I Am Changing Zachary's Age, From 2 Years Old. He Is Now... 4 Years Old... Anyway... Please Review! :)**

* * *

**_Phenomenon..._  
**

* * *

**_Two Weeks After The First Visit To The Hospital..._**

* * *

**_At the Hospital... Flora's Pov..._**

* * *

We got a call from Micheal. Telling us to meet Him at the Hospital... It's 4:34 AM... It Must be Important... Micheal walked out of the Hospital room, and up to us, crying...

"He's Gone..." Micheal stated, I burst into tears, and fell down to My knees.

"H-H-He Can't Be!" I screamed, "No!"

"Flora..." Micheal said.

"You Promised Me!" I yelled, "You Said He Would Be Okay!"

"I didn't know..." Micheal said, slowly.

"You Promised!" I screamed, as loud as I could.

"Flora..." I heard, I looked behind Me, and saw...

"Shut Up, Helia!" I exclaimed, "You Said I Would See Him Again! And, Did I!? No!"

"Flo-" Helia started, but I cut Him off, by getting up, running down the Hall, down the Stairs, out the Hospital door, and into the Pouring Rain. I ran as fast as I could to the Park.

* * *

_**With Flora At The Park...**_

* * *

I was sitting on a Bench, crying, when Lyrics came to mind. So, I ran to My apartment.

* * *

_**With Flora In Her Apartment...**_

* * *

I reached My apartment, ran upstairs to My room, and jotted down some Lyrics.

* * *

_**That Night At The Concert...**_

* * *

"Guys..." I said, as I walked up to the Girls.

"Yes Flora...?" They questioned.

"Can I do a Song on My own, First...?" I asked, looking down.

"Of Course..." Bloom smiled putting a Hand on My shoulder. I smiled, and walked onto the stage.

"Hey Everybody..." I said, "I'm Flora... And, I'll be singing a new song for You..."

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor  
Plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back

I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own  
secret club  
I remember you dancing before bed time then jumping on me waking  
me up  
I can still feel you hold my hand  
Little man, from even that moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you

Chorus:  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember the drive home when the blind hope  
Turned to crying and screaming, "Why?"  
Flowers piled up in the worst way  
No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died

And it's about to be Halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
I whispered in your ear

Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room in this hospital gray  
We'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?  
What if I kept the hand me downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you

Flora: Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and back

I could tell the crowd was crying, I was, too. I slowly got up, and walked off stage. I wiped My tears away, and walked out the door. I didn't feel like Performing right now. I walked outside, and sat down. My tears were slowly turning into, Sobs. All I can think about is...

"_Zachary..."_ The wind seemed to say.

"Huh...?" I looked up, and around.

_"I miss you, Zachary..." _I whispered to Myself. _"I really... Really... Do..."_

Then... I hear,_"Flora..."_

I look around, and nobody's there.

Again... I hear, in a Soft Young Voice, _"I Love You, Flora"_

* * *

**That's It! :) Poor Flora! :(... This Chapter Was REALLY Hard To write! Considering... My Nephew, Zachary... Is Here Right Now! I Love That Little Boy! :D I Was Crying So Hard! :(... First It Was Tears... And... Then... Sobs! :(... I Hope You Loved It! :) Please Review All the Chapters You haven't! XD :)**_  
_


	8. More Tears Fall

**Hey Guys! :) I'm On A Roll With This Story! :D the Last Two Chapters Were Sad! :(... I Cried So Hard! :(... It Was Good, Tho! Right...? :D I Hope So! I Love You All! :D Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Phenomenon..._  
**

* * *

**_Two Days Later..._**

* * *

**_The Girls' Apartment... Flora's Pov..._**

* * *

I told the Girls, about what I heard in the wind.**_  
_**

"It sounded just like... _Zachary..._" I said, thinking.

"Maybe... Maybe He's Not Dead!" Musa exclaimed.

"What Are You Talking About!?" I snapped, "Don't Play Games, Musa!"

"No!" Musa shouted, "I'm Not!"

"Than What _Are_ You Saying, Musa...?" Helia asked.

"I'm Saying..." Musa said, "What If It's Like What Happened With, Nabu?!"

Everyone went silent.

"Lets Call Head Mistress Faragonda!" Stella suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"Hello Girls..." Mrs. Faragonda said. **(The screen they to talk to Faragonda** **in Season 4)**_  
_

"Hey, Mrs. F!" Musa yelled, "Flora's Nephew Died! Or... So We Think... Is It Like What Happened With, Nabu?!"

"Why would You think that...?" Faragonda asked.

"Because!" Stella yelled, "Flora Heard A Voice! And It Sounded Like, Zachary!"

"Than it is Highly Possible..." Faragonda said, "Look Girls... I think that May be it. To save Him... You need to find _"The Flower Of Life"_... Bring it back, make a potion with it, and give it to, Zachary... Look Girls, I have to go... You have Three Days, to save Him. Hurry!"

With that, Mrs. Faragonda, left.

"Oh My Gosh!" I exclaimed, Crying from Happiness, "We Can Save, Zachary! Will You Guys Help!?"

"Of Course, Flo!" Stella exclaimed, hugging Me.

"Thank You Guys!" I exclaimed, still hugging Stella, _"Thank You... So... Much..."_

* * *

**I Know... It's Short... These Next Few Chapters Will Be... Sorry About That! XD I Hope You Still Love It! :D I LOVE This Story Right Now! I Love You All! :D Thank You For Reviewing! :D I've Updated Alot! XD Four Times In The Last Two Days! XD I Love You Guys! Please Review All Chapters You Haven't! :)**


	9. The Make Up

**Hey Everybody! :) You Heard About My Contest! Please Enter! :D Just PM Me Your Way Of Showing Me! XD I Love This Story Right Now! :D It Just Got Intense! XD Anyway... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Phenomenon..._  
**

* * *

_**Gardenia Park... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"So... Where Is This..._" _Riven said, _"Flower"...?"_

"Well..." I said, "Somewhere... Obvious... Yet... Where No one Would Ever Look..."

"Like..." Musa sighed, "A Cave...?"

"No..." I said, thinking.

"A River...?" Stella guessed.

"No..." I sighed, just then, someone from behind wrapped their arms around Me, and whispered.

_"A Garden..."_

"Yes!" I exclaimed, turning around only to see... "Helia..."

"Hello, My Flower..." Helia said, smiling. I rolled My eyes.

"Hey Punk!" Musa exclaimed, referring to, Helia. "You Better Not Hurt Her!"

I laughed walking up to,Musa.

"I Love You, Muse!" I laughed, I looked over at, Helia, smiled, and then walked up to Him. I wrapped My arms around His neck, "Hurt Me, Again... There Is No Second Chances..."

"It Will _Never..." _Helia whispered, "Happen... Again..."

"Good!" I exclaimed, "Now... We _NEED,_ To Find That Flower!"

Helia said, "Well Then... Lets Get Looking..."

* * *

**That's It! :) I Know... It's Short... The Next Few Chapters... WILL Be A Little Longer... Because... It Is An ADVENTURE! XD Thank You For Reviewing! XD I Love You All! Please Review! :)**


	10. Finding The Flower

**Hey Guys! :) I'm Back! Sorry I Haven't Updated This One In Awhile... I've Been Working On Other Stories! Such As: "The Magic Crystal", "Love Hidden", "Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For", Etc. Etc.! XD Along With Some New Stories/One-Shots! :D Anyway... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Phenomenon..._  
**

* * *

"Okay! So, The Flower. A Garden. Got It!" Musa yelled, holding a Clipboard.

"Muse?" I asked, "Why are You holding a Clipboard?"

"Because!" Musa exclaimed, "It makes Me look... _Professional."_

Everyone started Laughing. Even though, that was More of a, '_Stella' _Comment.

"Maybe, it's in My Mom's Flower Shop?" Bloom suggested, shrugging.

"Lets Try It!" I shouted, Happily.

* * *

_**Vanessa's Flower Shop...**_

* * *

We ran to Vanessa's Flower Shop. I Really have No idea Why We didn't Fly. Eh! Who Cares, though! All _I _Care about, Personally, is finding that Flower, and getting it to, Zachary.

"Mom!" Bloom screamed, "You Here!?"

"I'm in here, Sweetie!" Vanessa called, from the back.

"Mom!" Bloom shouted, running to the back, of the Shop.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"We Need A Flower!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Is It A Specific Flower...?" Vanessa questioned, "Or... Just, Any Flower...?"

"A Specific Flower!" Bloom stated, "The Flower Of Life!"

"The Flower Of Life, Huh?" Vanessa said, "What does this, _'Flower Of Life'_, Look Like?"

"Ummm..." Bloom says, Worried.

"It's A VERY Light Pink!" I yell, "It's Sparkly! It Kind Of Looks Like A Lily... Only, Bigger and Prettier..."

"Well... No. I have not seen it..." Vanessa sighed, "I'm very Sorry Girls..."

"It's Fine, Mom..." Bloom sighed, looking down.

Just then, I looked out the Window of the Shop, and... Saw it. I saw, The Flower Of Life.

"G-G-Girls..." I stuttered, pointing.

"What is it, Flo?" Musa asked, putting a hand on My shoulder.

"T-T-The Flower!" I screamed, "There it is!"

I pointed at a Little Girl. Mitz's Little Sister, Macy.

"Macy!" I screamed, Macy looked around, trying to find who called Her name.

I ran out of the Shop, Followed by the Girls.

"Macy!" I yelled, once I reach Her.

"Flora!" Macy exclaimed, throwing Her arms around Me.

"Hey Mace!" I greeted, "So... What do You have there?"

"A Flower!" Macy exclaimed, "Isn't It Pretty!?"

"Yeah!" I shouted, "Ummm... What Are You doing with It?"

"Well..." Macy sighed, "I was going to give it to You! I was just on My way to Your Apartment!"

"Really?" I asked, Surprised.

"Yep!" Macy yelled, handing Me the Flower.

"Do what You Please!" She stated, "I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye Macy!" I waved, smiling, "I have it Girls!"

"Yes!" They All yelled, High Fiving Each Other.

_"Finally... I can have My Zachary Back..."_

* * *

**That's It! Sorry It Was Short! :( I Hope You All Still Loved It, Though! Sorry If I Was Awful! :( Zachary Might Come Back! Yay! :) Will They Get Him Back? Well... You'll Just Have To Review To Find Out! :D**


	11. Author's Note: Your Opinion!

**I Need Your Guys' Opinion!  
****1. Should I Discontinue and/or Delete, This Story: _'Phenomenon'_?  
****or  
****2. Should I Continue this Story: _'Phenomenon'?  
_****It's ALL TOTALLY and COMPLETELY Up To... YOU!  
****So... Please Review Giving Your Opinion! Bye!**


	12. Author's Note: News!

**Hey! _Phenomenon,_ Is STAYING! :D  
I ALSO Wanted To Tell People... That... I Might Change My PenName! :D I Am Kind Of Over Winx a Bit... I Am Now Into... _PARANORMAN!_ :D So... It Would Have Something Do Do With, _ParaNorman!_ Okay! Bye! :D**


	13. I Have You Back

**Hello Peoples! :D I'm Back! I Felt Kind Of Down... Because... I Only Got TWO Reviews On The Last Chapter... :( And... One Of Them Was From My Sista... So... Yeah... I'm Thinking About Discontinuing This Story... :( MIGHT! Not For Sure Yet! Anyway... Try To... Enjoy... :)**

* * *

**_Phenomenon..._  
**

* * *

We have the Flower! OMG! We Have, The Flower!

"Flo! Now We Can Save Zachary!" Musa exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I Know!" I screeched, happily.

"We Better get That to Him before It's too Late!" Stella exclaimed, pointing at the Flower.

"Stella's Right!" I yelled, "Come On!"

* * *

_**At The Hospital...**_

* * *

We ran into The Hospital, and into the Elevator. Room 406. We reach the room, and burst through the door.

"We have It!" I screamed, "We have The Flower!

"Hurry!" Brandon yelled, "Get it to Him!"

We hurried and made a Potion with the Flower. We then gave it to Zachary. We watched and waited. He still didn't open His eyes. Then...

"Flora?" I heard, I looked over to see a pair of Beautiful Blue eyes, looking up at Me.

"Zachary?" I said, "Zachary!"

I wrap Zachary in a Tight Embrace. Then, the Nurse walks in and says, "Um. Excuse Me. But, We have some Very Good News."

We all look at the Nurse, confused.

"It seems that Zachary Lynphea's Cancer... Has Miraculously Disappeared." The Nurse stated, smiling.

My eyes open wide, "What?" I exclaimed, thinking I misheard. I looked over at My smiling, Beautiful, Little Boy.

_"I've got You back..."_

* * *

**That's That Chapter! Sorry It Was Short! I MIGHT Discontinue This Story! So... Please Review and Give YOUR Opinion! Please Review! :D**_  
_

**PS: Formerly: ForeverFlora16**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Been a LONG WHILE Since I've Talked to You Guys! So... As You know... I Discontinued This Story... BUT, I am Re-Continuing It! :D I decided, I've come TOO Far with this Story to Give Up Now! :) So, I will Update before My Winter Break Ends! The Updates MIGHT be Slow, ONLY because, I am Working on My Other A&A Stories AND I have to Rehearse for My Play! XD So, Love You All! If ANY of You are A&A Lovers... PM ME! WE CAN BE FRIENDS! XD HAHA! LUV YA'LL! BYE! :D**

**-Jaymee**


End file.
